


Professor Bond, James Bond

by Q (King_Loki_Laufeyson)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is a professor, Gen, Q is a student, Undercover, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Loki_Laufeyson/pseuds/Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is sent on a mission to investigate events at a university and is forced to go undercover. While there he meets an interesting student, Alexander Carter who could potentially be MI6 material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Bond, James Bond

Bond pulled up outside of the university. There were rumors of a plot to overturn the government and he had been sent to check the validity of these concerns and to eliminate those involved. To do this he had been made to do something he hated doing but had been made to...go undercover.

He got out of his car (Aston Martin DB9) and straightened the cardigan he, as the new English professor, had been instructed would allow him to blend in before giving a warning glance to a handful of students that were now staring at his car. 

Bond then reported to reception.

'Professor Samuel Collins.' He said, giving the name his little slip of paper from Q-branch had provided him. 'I'm the new English Literature professor?' He added, hoping it would lear up the perplexed look on the receptionist's face. 

'Oh yes of course.' The woman smiled. 'Thank you for coming at such short notice. You would have heard that our previous English professor had to retire.' 

Bond nodded. 'Of course.' He smiled. 

The receptionist blushed slightly. 'Here's the keys to your office and quarters. Hope you last longer than the last one.' She smiled, pushing two keys across the desk to him. 

'Thank you.' He smiled again before heading off again, throwing his duffel bag over a shoulder. 

He reached the teachers quarters and looked for his name tag. Once he found it he opened the door. There wasn't anything special about it, just student accomodation with an ensuite bathroom by the looks of it. It would have to do though, wasn't as if MI6 was going to pay anything else towards this mission. They had already paid for this accomodation and anything he might end up needing while he was there. A new flat wasn't on the menu. 

He dumped his bag on the bed, opening it and hiding the various guns in safe places throughout the room before dumping his clothes in the wardrobe, not really caring about how he laid them out.

* * *

A couple of hours later he sat in his study, using notes he had been provided with to plan the lesson he was due to give the next morning, he cursed M for giving him English, yes it may have been the subject he studied at university but that in no means meant that he was any good at it! 

He wallowed in self pity for a moment longer until there was a sharp knock on the door. Bond looked up.

'Come in. The door's open. ' He called out, watching the entrance to his study. 

It opened to revealed the guest to be a student. Short for a guy, he looked to be about 16, 17, probably his first term too poor kid. He wore thick rimmed glasses that framed his face, thick black hair falling messily, reaching his eyes that from this distance seemed to be a dark green. Clotheswise he seemed to either have no sense of fashion or quite a unique one, either way the cardigan, shirt and tie coupled with the striped trousers actually suited him. 

The MI6 agent then realized he was staring. He cleared his throat. 'Can I help you?' He asked, trying to concentrate on something other how adorable this particular student looked.

'Professor Collins correct?' The student asked taking a couple of steps into the office. 'My name is Alexander Carter. I just came to introduce myself and let you know that I will be attending some of your classes this year although on quite a sporadic basis.' 

'Oh? And why is that?' Bond asked, Alexander's short english accent filling his mind. Born in Oxford by the sounds of things, and studying at Cambridge? The idea almost made him laugh. 

'I don't take English, I'm taking computer sciences.'

'So why not go to those lectures?' 

'They're dull.' 

Bond chuckled. 'Why are you taking a subject you don't enjoy?' He asked, assuming that poor Alexander's parents pushed him into it. 

'Oh I do enjoy it sir. Pardon me saying this and I do hope you don't pass it on, but the professors are incompetent, I have had to correct them on multiple occasions and the syllabus is far too easy. I've decided to not take the classes hence my ability to drop into lectures in other subjects I have an interest in.' 

007 smirked. 'Is that so? Well then Mr Carter, I look forward to seeing you in my classes.'

Alexander nodded 'Thank you sir.' He then left, closing the door carefully behind him. 

As soon as the other had left Bond was at his computer searching through the student records for this boy and sure enough there he was, the small mugshot of the boy followed by the basic details: 

Name: Alexander Michael Carter 

DOB: 14/10/1985 (18 years old) 

Subject: Computer Sciences 

Extra Information: Attends on a 100% scholarship. He has expressed a disappointment in the standard of his classes so has elected to take different subjects with a view to completing the Computer Sciences degree at the end of the three year course.

Bond was impressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that it's short but I hope the next chapters will get longer. Review if you're feeling generous, Kudos if you think it deserves it. Thanks :)


End file.
